


Dance Like No One Is Watching

by fxckthisfxckthat



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, just some soft boys, they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxckthisfxckthat/pseuds/fxckthisfxckthat
Summary: Genesis Rhapsodos has two weaknesses. Angeal Hewley and dancing. Due to being a mild figure head of the ShinRa army, he and his fellow First Class SOLIDERs have to go to various banquets and mingle with the funders of ShinRa.Genesis hates it.





	Dance Like No One Is Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this started off as a silly idea that Genesis can't dance for shit then spiraled into this fanfic. Not gonna lie almost cried writing it because they're just so soft for each other and they're so in love.

Draped over the couch, Genesis had a novel in hand as he read silently. A cup of tea was set on his table, a few candles lit. It was a perfect way to spend his evening, well almost perfect. One thing was missing to truly make this a good night.

A knock was heard on his door, drawing Genesis's attention. A soft click soon followed. Ah, there he was. "Good evening Genesis." Angeal spoke as he entered the apartment. Soon Genesis felt a small tap against his calf. He repositioned his legs and felt the couch sink as Angeal sat down. Genesis then laid his legs over Angeal's lap. His book closed and he rested it on his chest. "It's nice to see you. You weren't supposed to be back so soon. I'm not complaining though." Genesis wasn't going to try and stop the smile forming on his face. "I missed you."

Angeal returned the favor, a lovely yet soft smile tugging his lips upward, "I missed you too Genesis." 

His book was quickly moved to the table as he sat himself up, wrapping his arms around Angeal's neck and pressing his forehead to his love. The brunette took the incentive to lean in, closing the gap between them. The kiss was short, but it was enough for now. Angeal pulled to see the lovestruck gaze Genesis gave after their kisses. His eyes would always be half lidded, but no one could deny how much love was held in those blue eyes.

"I assume they haven't told you yet then." Angeal spoke softly, still keeping close to Genesis, "There's another banquet in a week. ShinRa wanted me in for it. You know how it goes."

The redhead let out a huff of a breath. "Do we really have to go?" His words carried of a whine, even if that wasn't the intent. "We can't leave Sephiroth to suffer alone can we?" Angeal countered, "Besides, you'll have me there with you. Which reminds me we need to practice again. It's been some time since out last dance."

"You know I have two left feet." Genesis protests but gets up regardless. "May I have this dance?" He spoke in a teasing tone, a wide smile lighting his face. He held his hand out to Angeal.

"Absolutely." 

Their hands clasp as Angeal gets up, leading Genesis to an area with more space so they wouldn't bump into anything. Angeal placed a hand against Genesis's shoulder blade, holding their hands out to the side. 

Looking up to Angeal, Genesis rests his hand against Angeal's left arm while taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry if I step on your toes." He apologized in advance. "I still don't know how you learned to do this."

"Just follow my lead and everything will be okay Gen." Angeal assured and starts off. He notes how blue eyes dart down to look at their feet as soon as they began. It was a simple box motion. Lead with the left foot one step forward. Right foot to the side. Right foot backward. Left foot to the side. Repeat. He saw Genesis counting the steps, lips moving but not a word leaving them. "You're doing great." 

They went through the motions for a moment, Genesis slowly gaining enough confidence to look up to Angeal again. "I'm going to spin you, wait a moment then dip you, okay?"

In response he got a small nod. He raised their arms and Genesis did a small spin, smiling as he did. Falling back into the same pattern again, Angeal gave a small warning, moving his arm to brace him before dipping Genesis. He tensed slightly, as he usually did. Its not as if he feared being dropped, just the motion had always caught him off guard. Shortly after he began busting out into a fit of laughter. His smile was contagious, having Angeal grinning in seconds letting out a few soft chuckles himself. Angeal lifted Genesis back to his feet. The red head wrapped his arms around Angeal's neck, the taller moving his hands to Genesis's waist. They held each other like that, slowly going in circles while Genesis hummed a soft song.

Genesis hated the banquets. It was just a bunch of rich people gathering in a fancy building to flaunt off how important they are. If Genesis was still that boy from Banora, no one would bat an eye his way. He had to fake so many smiles, tell wild tales, and only have positive views of ShinRa. 

To put it simply, he could not wait to get out of here. He had just finished chatting up some of the funders and was going to slip off to some corner for some solitude when he felt a hand grab his own. He turned to see Angeal, dressed in his suit. His hair pushed back with a bit more care than usual. He sported a lovely black suit and tie contrasting Genesis's deep red suit. He'd picked this one out for Angeal a while ago. 

He still had it. 

Of course he did. 

Angeal looked stunning to say the least. This had been the first time since arriving he'd seen him. "Let's go dance Genesis." Angeal's eyes held a fondness to them. How could he deny this man? 

He couldn't was the answer.

Angeal lead him out to the dance floor where couples had already been dancing at. They had practiced this before. They had danced as a couple before. Why was his heart in his throat?

Angeal took the lead as he usually did. When Genesis had tried to, they ended up falling down. They certainly had a good laugh over it though. Genesis couldn't help his eyes trailing down to their feet. He didn't want to embarrass Angeal at a time like this.

"Eyes up Gen." Angeal spoke loud enough for only Genesis to hear him, "You're doing fine, just relax." Having been caught his gaze raises up once again. 

"I don't like how they look at us."

"Don't worry about them. Keep your eyes on me." 

Angeal spun him around and lead him out, pulling him back so Genesis's back was to Angeal's chest. Both pairs of blue eyes closed for a moment as Genesis leaned back against him before being brought around once again to face Angeal again. This would be his first genuine smile all night.

As the song came to an end, Angeal pulled Genesis into a dip. A faint red tinted their cheeks. They hadn't expected the clapping of the crowd they had acquired. When did they show up?

"Let's give them something to talk about Angeal." Before he could get a word in, Genesis pulled him down into a kiss, covering their mouths with his free hand.


End file.
